Le Prodige Séducteur
by Paige0703
Summary: Fuji en a marre d'attendre que Ryoma le remarque et décide de tous faire pour séduire le plus jeune. Après avoir revu sa technique d'approche, le prodige passe à enfin à l'action... Mais Ryoma parviendra-t-il enfin à décrypter les sous-entendu plus ou moins masqués de son senpai ? Fuji arrivera-t-il à transmettre ses sentiments au jeune prince ?
1. Commencer en douceur

_**Salut !**_

_**Voici ma dernière fic sur "Tennis no Ouji sama" mais ma première avec ce couple (Echizen/Fuji). J'espère simplement que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. **_

_**Je posterai chaque vendredi un nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture !  
**_

_**PS : I chapitres en tout mais le dernier (le 8) est un chapitre Bonus contenant le lemon (d'ou la rating) alors pour ceux que ça n'intéresse pas vous pouvez vous arrêter au chapitre 7. Cela ne gênera en rien la compréhension de l'histoire. **_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Le Prodige Séducteur...**_

_**Chapitre n°1 : Commencer en douceur...**_

Fuji Syusuke, aussi connu comme le Prodige ou le Génie de Seigaku, venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Il resta quelques minutes sans bouger, écoutant simplement le silence de sa chambre, avant de finalement rejeter les draps au loin, sortant du confort de son lit douillet. Il s'étira longuement avant de tirer les rideaux de sa fenêtre. Il ouvrit cette dernière et respira profondément. Une nouvelle journée commençait et elle s'annonçait plus que bien... en tout cas selon sa sœur qui lui avait une nouvelle fois tirer les cartes la veille au soir.

- Si tu savais ce qui t'attend Echizen... murmura le jeune homme avant de prendre ses affaires et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Depuis qu'Echizen Ryoma avait rejoint les rangs des titulaires, Fuji avait essayé tant bien que mal d'attirer son attention... Bien sûr rien ne semblait marcher. Seul le tennis semblait occuper les pensées du plus jeune. Le prodige avait donc revu sa tactique d'approche et avait enfin décidé de se faire plus insistant. Il savait que Ryoma ne devait jamais être sorti avec quelqu'un auparavant, cela expliquait qu'il n'ait pas remarqué tous les signaux qu'il lui avait envoyés... Mais là il ne pourrait plus lui échapper longtemps. Si avec tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour le plus jeune ne marchait pas, il était prêt à se confesser nu s'il le fallait.

Fuji sorti finalement de chez lui plutôt fier de son plan pour séduire le jeune titulaire. Il devait commencer doucement pour ne pas effrayer le premier année et le faire fuir au bout du monde. Il se demandait quand même combien de temps cela prendrait à Ryoma pour déchiffrer tous les indices qu'il allait lui laisser ci et là... Trois jours ? Cinq jours ? Fuji pariait plus sur une semaine au moins...

- Ohayo Tezuka, Oishi, salua poliment le prodige en arrivant à la hauteur de ses camarades.

- Ohayo Fuji, lui répondirent-ils.

Ils ne firent que quelques pas quand :

- Ohayo ! s'écria l'acrobate tout en sautant sur le vice capitaine.

Après avoir salué Fuji et Tezuka, ils purent reprendre tranquillement leur marche.

- Tu as vraiment l'air de bonne humeur Fuji, remarqua alors Eiji. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non, enfin pas encore... Mais ce ne devrait plus tarder, dit-il en souriant.

- Nya ? fut tout ce que l'acrobate répondit.

Celui-ci se tourna alors vers son partenaire de double espérant que ce dernier aurait compris la réponse énigmatique de leur coéquipier. Oishi haussa les épaules alors que Tezuka, lui, remonta simplement ses lunettes, ne préférant ne pas savoir quel plan le prodige était en train de manigancer.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour se préparer pour leur entraînement matinal. Kawamura et Inui les rejoignirent peu après, Kaido sur les talons. Comme à leur habitude Momoshiro et Echizen furent les derniers à faire leur entrée, évitant de peu le retard. Fuji, qui était pourtant prêt depuis un moment déjà, se mit à fouiller inutilement dans son sac.

- Tu viens ? lui demanda Eiji sur le pas de la porte.

- Part devant j'arrive.

- Ok.

- Bon, t'as bientôt fini Echizen ? demanda Momoshiro au plus jeune.

- Ouai, c'est bon... lui répondit Ryoma en se levant enfin, une fois ses lacets faits.

Momoshiro sorti le premier suivit par Ryoma. Fuji prit la même direction que les deux plus jeunes et, arrivé juste derrière Ryoma, il lui mit une tape aux fesses. Ryoma sursauta avant de se retourner vers son senpai. Ce dernier lui sourit simplement :

- Qu'est-ce que... commença Ryoma étonnée par le geste de son senpai.

- C'est pour t'encourager, répondit Fuji. On y va à moins que... tu veux que je t'encourage plus ? demanda malicieusement Fuji.

- Non, ça... ça ira, se dépêcha de répondre Ryoma alors que Fuji s'approcher déjà de lui.

- Tant pis, peut-être une prochaine fois, dit-il en passant près de lui.

Ils prirent le chemin des courts, rejoignant les autres. Momo n'avait rien remarqué de ce qu'il s'était passé juste derrière lui. L'entraînement put enfin commencer une fois tous les protagonistes arrivés. Après les étirements et quelques tours de terrain, chacun se mit par binômes. Eiji, qui allait proposer à Ryoma de se mettre avec lui pour l'entraînement, se fit doubler par Fuji.

- On se met ensemble ?

- Si tu veux... répondit Ryoma avant de se placer en face du prodige.

Eiji se remit bien vite de ne pas pouvoir jouer contre Ochibi et alla alors demander à Momoshiro de se mettre avec lui. Même si au début de l'entraînement Ryoma se posa pas mal de questions sur le geste de Fuji, il repoussa rapidement tout cela au fin fond de son esprit. Fuji était, après tout, celui qu'il avait le plus de mal à suivre. Il avait plutôt rapidement cerné la personnalité des autres titulaires, mais Fuji resté encore un mystère. Parfois il avait le sentiment qu'il arrivait enfin à le comprendre mais le jour d'après ce dernier le surprenait de nouveau. Il préféra ne pas se casser la tête à comprendre le pourquoi du comment et se concentra sur son jeu.

- Rassemblez-vous ! s'écria finalement le Capitaine.

Tout le monde accourut, se plaçant devant lui et Oishi.

- Bien, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a pas de match de prévu dans les prochains jours que vous devez vous relâcher. Inui va préparer de nouveaux entraînements individuels et vous avez intérêt à bien suivre vos programmes. Bien ça sera tout pour ce matin, vous pouvez y aller.

Tous les membres du club quittèrent peu à peu le court de tennis, se dirigeant évidemment vers les vestiaires pour se changer avant d'aller à leur premier cours.

- Je me demande ce qu'Inui senpai va nous réserver pour ces nouveaux entraînements... remarqua Momoshiro.

- Tant qu'on n'a pas besoin de boire ces... mixtures, ça me va, rétorqua Ryoma.

- Fushuuu... siffla Kaido, montrant qu'il était du même avis.

- Mamushi a peur des boissons mortelles d'Inui senpai on dirait ! se moqua Momoshiro alors que Kaido venait de leur passer devant.

Momoshiro éclata de rire devant le regard noir de son coéquipier.

- Tu veux te battre ? s'écria Kaido alors que Momoshiro se moquait toujours de lui.

- C'est pourtant bon, dit alors Fuji en arrivant vers eux.

- Il n'y a que toi qui aimes Fuji senpai, lui répondit Ryoma.

- Ah, bon ? Vous ne savez pas ce que vous loupez...

- Et je préfère ne pas savoir, répondit Ryoma.

Comment Fuji pouvait-il aimer les boissons que leur préparer Inui ? Fuji observa Ryoma du coin de l'œil. Quand ils arrivèrent aux vestiaires beaucoup commençaient déjà à partir. Fuji commença à se changer aussi tout en continuant d'observer le plus jeune des titulaires.

- Dépêches-toi Echizen ! On a un devoir de maths en premier heure je te rappelle, dit alors Horio à son camarade de classe.

- Oui c'est bon, je sais... répondit Ryoma en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.

Fuji s'approcha alors silencieusement de lui, vérifiant que personne ne regardait vers eux quand :

- Allez courage ! dit-il en lui mettant une nouvelle fois les mains aux fesses, les laissant un peu plus longtemps.

Ryoma ne sut quoi dire. Il préféra alors garder le silence surtout devant le regard indéchiffrable de son aîné. Il se précipita hors des vestiaires laissant son senpai derrière.

- Vraiment mignon, murmura le prodige en repensant à l'air mi-étonné et mi-embarrassé qu'avait affiché Ryoma quelques secondes plus tôt. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser...

Le reste de la journée se passa sans problème. Ryoma avait, une fois son devoir terminé, tenté de comprendre le comportement du prodige. Il abandonna rapidement ne comprenant vraiment pas comment Fuji en était arrivé là. Il avait bien pensé à poser la question à Fuji mais il se ravisa sentant que ce dernier ne lui répondrait sûrement pas... en tout cas pas directement. Il resta alors à distance raisonnable du prodige pendant l'entraînement du soir, voulant ainsi éviter une nouvelle fois les mains baladeuses de ce dernier. Fuji remarqua évidemment les quelques coups d'œil que Ryoma lui lança, le plus discrètement possible. À la fin de l'entraînement, ils purent tous partir, enfin libre... Ryoma partit se changer de suite, surveillant aussi son coéquipier du coin de l'œil une fois dans les vestiaires. Il partit avec Momo qui devait le déposer chez lui, comme chaque soir depuis un moment déjà.

- À demain, dirent-ils simplement en quittant la pièce.


	2. Premières réactions

_**Chapitre n°2 : Premières réactions...**_

Une nouvelle journée commença pour le plus grand plaisir de Fuji qui savait qu'il avait réussi à capter l'attention de son jeune coéquipier. Ce dernier devait sûrement se posait deux trois questions et c'était maintenant à lui de faire en sorte que cela continue. Que le jeune homme continue de penser à lui... Il devait encore plus attirer son attention, faire en sorte qu'il le cherche encore du regard, qu'il se pose des questions sur ses intentions. D' après ce qu'il se souvenait Echizen n'avait pas cours à la dernière heure de la matinée et allait souvent à la bibliothèque... il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ce serait aussi le cas aujourd'hui.

- J'ai hâte... dit Fuji pour lui-même en prenant le chemin de son établissement scolaire.

Comme il l'avait espéré tout le début de la matinée Ryoma était bien là, tranquillement installé à l'écart des autres élèves, près d'une des fenêtres. Le jeune homme avait le regard perdu vers l'extérieur, regardant vaguement les branches se balançant au gré du vent.

- Je peux me joindre à toi ? demanda alors Fuji faisant ainsi remarquer au plus jeune sa présence.

- Oui, si tu veux, répondit Ryoma après avoir vérifié que s'était bien à lui que l'on parlait.

Fuji s'installa alors que Ryoma portait de nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre.

- Tu lisais quoi ? demanda Fuji tout en s'emparant du livre ouvert devant Ryoma. De l'histoire...

- Oui, on a un devoir demain... ou après-demain je ne sais plus trop.

- Je vois. Ça n'a pas l'air de t'intéresser.

- Je sais déjà ce que j'ai à savoir, lui répondit Ryoma.

- Maths, dit alors Fuji en voyant le regard du plus jeune se porter sur son cahier et son manuel posait devant lui.

- Hmm...

Ryoma détourna une nouvelle fois son regard alors que Fuji tournait les pages de son manuel. Cela faisait près d'une quinzaine de minutes qu'ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot quand Ryoma sursauta légèrement. Il était en train de rêver ou... il était bien en train de sentir le pied de Fuji contre sa jambe. Il se tourna vers son coéquipier qui avait toujours son nez dans son cahier continuant ses exercices. Ryoma décala sa jambe tout en haussant les épaules. Il ne vit pas le rapide coup d'œil que lui lança Fuji. Ryoma sentit plusieurs fois le pied de Fuji monter et descendre le long de sa jambe et, alors qu'il se tournait une nouvelle fois vers Fuji, leurs regards se croisèrent :

- Un problème Echizen ? préféra demander Fuji, comme si de rien était, devant la légère gêne de Ryoma.

- Heu je... je reviens, dit-il en s'emparant de son livre, ne sachant quoi dire.

Il quitta précipitamment sa place, le cœur battant. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers son senpai et remarqua que ce dernier était bien en train de remettre sa chaussure... Il n'avait donc pas rêvé, Fuji était bel et bien en train de lui faire du pied ! _Pourquoi ? _se demanda Ryoma en remettant le livre dans les étagères. _À quoi il joue ? Je ne le comprends vraiment pas... _Il soupira avant de rejoindre le prodige. Ce dernier lui sourit alors qu'il prenait de nouveau place en face de lui. Ryoma plaça ses jambes de chaque côté la chaise, il espérait que Fuji ne tenterait rien. Il n'était pas des mieux installé mais cela semblait fonctionner. Fuji avait bien tenté de recommencer mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : Echizen se tenait vraiment à distance. Il préféra alors en resta là... pour le moment en tout cas. Ils ne parlèrent presque pas et ne se séparèrent finalement qu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

Les chemins de Fuji et Echizen ne se croisèrent de nouveau qu'à l'heure de l'entraînement en fin de journée. Le prodige se comporta normalement, déstabilisant légèrement Ryoma. _Je me fais des films, c'est pas possible autrement, _tenta de se rassurer le prince du tennis. À la fin de leur entraînement Inui leur donna leurs nouveaux programmes personnels et leur annonça aussi qu'à partir de la semaine suivante, les mercredis après-midi ainsi que les samedis et dimanches matin, ils auraient droit à un entraînement à la piscine et ceux pendant au moins les trois prochaines semaines. _On dirait que le destin est de mon côté, _ne put s'empêcher de penser Fuji, de nouvelle idées en tête.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

On était désormais mercredi et seuls les titulaires étaient présents à l'entraînement du jour. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux heures qu'ils s'entraînaient quand Tezuka leur autorisa une pause d'une vingtaine de minutes, le temps aussi pour lui de s'entretenir avec Ryuzaki sensei sur les entraînements de la semaine suivante. Eiji s'éclipsa quelques minutes vers les vestiaires avant de rejoindre ses camarades.

- Vous en voulez ? proposa-t-il aux titulaires présents.

- Oh merci Eiji senpai, répondit Momo en s'emparant d'une sucette avant d'en donner une à Echizen.

- J'ai pas dit que j'en voulais, se plaignit le plus jeune.

- Ne fais pas le timide Ochibi, répondit Eiji avant de repartir ranger ses sucreries avant le retour de Tezuka.

Quand les autres troisièmes années revinrent ils devinèrent rapidement rapidement de qui venaient les sucettes.

- Si j'étais vous je me dépêcherai avant le retour de Tezuka... Ils ne tolèrent pas tous ce qui sucreries pendant l'entraînement, les prévint le vice capitaine.

- Mais c'est la pause... se plaignit Eiji en revenant.

- Eiji, tu sais très bien que l'entraînement n'est pas fini... pause ou non. Et puis...

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Eiji venait de lui mettre sa sucette dans la bouche :

- Et voilà, tu es aussi coupable que moi maintenant, remarqua-t-il en rigolant.

Fuji sourit devant cet échange. Ryoma préféra se lever, l'endroit devenait un peu trop bruyant à son goût.

- Echizen, l'interpella Fuji alors qu'il s'éloignait pour boire. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Oui, quoi ?

- Ça ne te dérange pas si je goûte ? demanda-t-il en s'emparant de la sucette que le jeune homme avait en bouche.

Fuji n'attendit pas la réponse du plus jeune. Il glissa le bonbon entre ses lèvres tout en observant les réactions de Ryoma. Il donna deux trois coups de langue dessus avant d'y enrouler sensuellement sa langue autour. Il joua ainsi de longues secondes durant. Les joues de Ryoma s'empourprèrent. Devant le manège de Fuji, il se retrouva même à retenir sa respiration. Il n'arrivait pas à quitter du regard les lèvres du prodige.

- Merci, dit-il avant de donner un dernier coup de langue dessus et de la glisser entre les lèvres entrouvertes du plus jeune.

Ryoma n'osait pas bouger, la sucette de nouveau dans sa bouche. Cette réaction, ou plutôt ce manque de réaction amusa un peu plus son coéquipier. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui :

- Tezuka ne devrait plus tarder, tu devrais te dépêcher de la finir. À moins que tu ne veuilles un coup de main ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Devant le silence du plus jeune il s'éloigna. Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles il était fier que son petit jeu improvisé ait eu autant d'effets. Ryoma n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre quand Tezuka arriva derrière lui.

- Echizen, on va bientôt reprendre. Tu devrais...

- Buchou, dit Ryoma remarqua enfin la présence de son capitaine.

Il retira soudainement la sucette de la bouche, le rouge aux joues. Tezuka soupira avant de s'éloigner comme si de rien était. Face au trouble de son jeune joueur il avait préféré ne rien dire. Il était rare de le voir réagir ainsi... De toute façon il savait déjà que le propriétaire de ses "cochonneries", pourtant interdite, ne pouvait être que l'acrobate. Il lui avait pourtant dit à de nombreuses reprises de ne pas en amener pendant les entraînements...

Ryoma s'éventa alors de la main.

- Il fait vraiment chaud d'un coup, dit-il avant d'aller se rafraîchir.

Ryoma rejoignit rapidement ses coéquipiers tout en évitant de croiser le regard de Fuji, bien qu'il était sur de sentir le regard de ce dernier continuellement braqué sur lui.

_C'était quoi ça ? s_e demanda Ryoma en chemin pour chez lui. _C'était pas vraiment Fuji senpai, c'est pas possible. Ça se trouve les mixtures d'Inui senpai on finalement eut raison du cerveau de Fuji senpai... c'est la seule explication. Rien que d'y repenser j'ai le cœur qui s'emballe de nouveau._ Les images de Fuji en train de "goûter" sa sucette repasser une nouvelle fois dans son esprit. _N'empêches s'était vraiment sexy... _Ryoma s'arrêta à cette pensée. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée avant de reprendre la route. Un peu après il rentrait chez lui. Il posa rapidement ses affaires dans sa chambre avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain. Une douche bien fraîche ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal...


	3. Vitesse supérieure

_**Voilà le troisième chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez toujours...**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

_**Bon, bonne lecture et à vendredi prochain !  
**_

_**Kiss :)**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre n°3 : Vitesse supérieur**_

Le lendemain Ryoma ne savait toujours pas comment il devait interpréter le nouveau comportement de Fuji à son égard. Il n'avait pas cessé d'y penser pendant toute la soirée et même une bonne partie de la nuit mais aucune des conclusions auxquelles il était parvenu ne lui paraissait plausible. Une réaction allergique aux Inui Juice était toujours en haut de la liste, bien devant un coup de chaud ou un éventuel coup sur la tête... Il en était même venu à ce demander s'il n'avait pas était remplacé par un clone ou si des expériences sur son cerveau n'auraient pas été menés... avec ou sans son accord. Il avait par contre tout de suite rejeté la thèse d'un enlèvement par des extraterrestres...

L'entraînement matinal passa rapidement. Ryoma avait tout de même fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour éviter de nouveau de se trouver trop près de Fuji. Le seul moment où il n'avait pas pu rester éloigner c'est quand il s'était retrouvé à faire des matchs en double et que, comme par hasard, Fuji se trouva être son partenaire de double. Pourtant Fuji avait agi normalement... comme si c'est ces derniers jours n'avaient jamais existé.

Pendant son devoir d'histoire Ryoma ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé avec Fuji à la bibliothèque, pendant sa révision. La journée passée bien trop lentement pour le jeune homme qui, d'une certaine manière, avait hâte de revoir Fuji. Qu'est-ce que ce dernier allait encore faire ? Même s'il savait qu'il ferait tout pour l'éviter, une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le chercher du regard, de le suivre, attendant qu'il arrive enfin à s'approcher de lui. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé un peu plus tôt, Fuji ne tenta rien à l'entraînement en fin de journée.

Vendredi et samedi passèrent de la même manière : Fuji ignora complètement le plus jeune. Ryoma, qui aurait plutôt dû se réjouir que ce dernier ne fasse rien de "bizarre", se trouva en quelque sorte contrarié. C'est quelque peu de mauvaise humeur que ce dimanche matin il prit la direction de son établissement scolaire. Même s'il n'avait pas cours, il avait tout de même leur entraînement. Momoshiro tenta à plusieurs reprises d'entamer la conversation pendant le trajet mais rien... Echizen ne n'écoutait pas un trait mot de ce qu'il pouvait raconter. Arrivés dans les vestiaires, la plupart de leurs senpais étaient en train de finir de se préparer.

- Ohayo, dit Momo à peine entrer.

- Ohayo, dit à son tour Echizen d'un ton beaucoup moi enjoué que son camarade.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Echizen ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? s'inquiéta Kawamura.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a à faire la tête mais il est comme ça depuis ce matin, répondit Momoshiro à la place de Ryoma.

Ryoma garda le silence, les premiers élèves quittaient peu à peu la pièce. Il retira sa chemise, prêt à enfiler son tee-shirt, quand il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui... juste derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner, prêt à se plaindre, quand les mains de Fuji se placèrent de chaque côté de sa tête. Il leva la tête vers son senpai :

- Alors comme ça on est de mauvaise humeur ?

- N'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien que... commença Ryoma.

- Tant mieux, ça me rassure, le coupa Fuji avant de sourire.

Le prodige avança, d'une lenteur calculée, une de ses mains au niveau du visage d'Echizen avant de dégager une ses mèches la plaçant derrière son oreille. Ryoma n'avait pas cherché une seule seconde à détacher son regard des yeux bleus de son senpai. Ils restèrent bien deux minutes ainsi quand :

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? demanda Fuji tout en posant son front sur celui d'Echizen. Tu es tout rouge...

- Je... vais bien. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter Fuji senpai, répondit-il tout en détournant finalement la tête, les lèvres tremblantes.

Fuji recula de quelques pas, ramassant le tee-shirt que le plus jeune avant lâcher sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Merci, répondit le plus jeune tout en prenant son vêtement que Fuji lui tendait.

- Dépêches-toi de finir de te préparer ou on risque d'être en retard.

- Tu peux y aller, pas besoin de m'attendre.

- J'en ai envie... à moins que cela te dérange ?

- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? demanda Ryoma tout en se mettant dos à Fuji pour pas qu'il ne remarque qu'en réalité cela lui faisait un peu plaisir qu'il reste.

Ils partirent un peu après, une fois Ryoma prêt. Le chemin se fit en silence même s'il était visible que l'humeur du plus jeune semblait s'être légèrement amélioré. Contrairement au début de la semaine, Echizen ne chercha pas une seule seconde à comprendre ce qui s'était passé... Il était bien trop soulagé que son senpai fasse de nouveau attention à lui. Il ne chercha pas non plus à comprendre pourquoi il était autant soulagé. En temps normal cela ne l'aurait gêné en rien d'être totalement ignoré mais là... il était clair pour lui que le fait que Fuji ignore sa présence l'avait réellement blessé. Qu'importe, Fuji lui avait de nouveau adressé la parole, il avait de nouveau pu croiser le regard azur du prodige et il avait même pu sentir, en bonus, la main de son senpai caressait sa joue en même temps qu'il avait dégagé ses cheveux. Que demander de plus ? Il se donna à fond évitant ainsi, contrairement à Momoshiro, Kaido, Oishi et Kawamura le dernier Inui Juice Supra Delux Power !

Pendant la pause déjeuner tous les titulaires restèrent ensemble. Cela faisait bien longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé. En temps normal les troisièmes années mangeaient ensemble, Kaido préférant manger seul, Ryoma restant avec Momo où les trois autres premiers années quand ils étaient là. Ils étaient tous serrés autour de la même table, Eiji ne voulant pas que deux groupes soient formés. _La nourriture a bien meilleur goût quand on mange tous ensemble, _avait alors dit l'acrobate forçant tout le monde à s'installer à la même table. Echizen se trouva entre Fuji à sa gauche et Momoshiro à sa droite. En face d'eux se trouvaient Tezuka, Eiji et Oishi, laissant en bout de table Kawamura du côté gauche et Inui, Kaido du côté droit.

- On est un peu à l'étroit, remarqua Echizen.

- Et alors ? C'est plus marrant comme ça, répliqua Eiji.

- C'est sur qu'une fois de temps en temps ça ne peut pas faire de mal, ajouta Fuji pour le plus grand plaisir d'Eiji.

Le repas se passa calmement. Momoshiro ne se gêna pas pour se moquer de la lenteur avec laquelle Kaido mangeait son repas, Eiji piochant de temps en temps dans le repas d'Oishi, Inui buvant une de ses mixtures étrange... Il en avait proposé aux autres mais seul Fuji en bu un verre. Ryoma porta sa canette de Ponta à la bouche quand il sentit quelque chose frôler sa cuise. Surpris, il avala de travers et failli s'étouffer. Il commença à tousser, Fuji lui tapotant doucement le dos.

- Ça va mieux ? s'inquiéta le vice capitaine.

- Oui, désolé... parvint finalement à articuler le plus jeune.

Si tous les regards s'étaient évidemment tournés vers Ryoma, seul celui de Tezuka s'était tourné vers Fuji. Depuis le temps qu'il le côtoyait il savait que le sourire qu'affichait désormais Fuji n'était pas bon signe. D'une manière ou d'une autre il était sûr qu'il était la cause de l'étouffement du plus jeune. Fuji remarqua que son capitaine le fixait toujours. Il lui sourit alors... Tezuka n'avait plus aucun doute, Fuji était derrière tout ça.

Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé une respiration normale, Ryoma se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu le toucher. Au même moment où il baissa son regard vers sa jambe, Fuji le frôla délicatement du bout des doigts du genou jusqu'au haut de la cuisse avant de s'emparer de ses baguettes. Ryoma écarquilla des yeux tout en fixant la main de Fuji avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le reste de son déjeuner. Tezuka soupira avant de remonter ses lunettes. Il n'avait rien loupé de ce qui venait de se passer : la soudaine gêne d'Echizen, la main de Fuji réapparaissant de sous la table que Ryoma fixa quelques secondes, la rougeur des joues de ce dernier, le sourire de nouveau satisfait du prodige... Les pièces du puzzle venaient de se mettre en place dans la tête du capitaine. Il était clair pour lui qu'il devait avoir une conversation avec Fuji... et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure après la fin de leur déjeuner, les titulaires du club de tennis purent reprendre leurs entraînements. Tezuka garda un œil sur Fuji, préférant s'assurer qu'il ne ferait rien qui puisse perturber leurs entraînements... mais Fuji ne tenta rien. À la fin de la journée s'est épuisé que chacun rentra chez soi.

Sur le chemin pour rentrer chez eux, Tezuka en profita pour interroger son camarade.

- Qu'a tu prévu de faire à Echizen ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Ne t'en fais pas je ne lui ferai rien de mal... Tu devrais le savoir.

- Justement avec toi je m'attends au pire. Depuis quand tu joues comme ça avec lui ? continua Tezuka.

- Je n'ai commencé que lundi... Tu sais Tezuka on dirait presque que tu ne me fais pas confiance.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens pour lui mais... je m'inquiète juste de tes méthodes.

- Tu préférerais que je lui dise de but en blanc que je l'aime ? demanda Fuji. Si je le fais tu sais bien comment ça risque de se passer.

- Peut-être mais...

- Au moins comme ça je peux voir s'il réagit à mes avances. S'il m'avait repoussé dès le début je n'aurais peut-être pas continué... Enfin, je veux dire que j'aurai attendu un peu avant.

- Et alors ?

- Hmm, je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait de savoir comment ça se passe, se moqua quelque peu Fuji, bien que ravie de l'intérêt que lui portait son camarade. Pour le moment tout se passe pour le mieux.

- J'espère vraiment que tout se passera bien mais... fais quand même attention.

- Compris, je serai encore plus prudent...

Tezuka avait remarqué depuis un moment déjà les sentiments que Fuji avait pour le plus jeune des titulaires. Il avait voulu lui en parler, mais il n'avait jamais osé, de peur de s'être éventuellement trompé. C'était Fuji qui lui en avait alors parlé en premier, remarquant que son capitaine semblait inquiet pour lui. Fuji avait vraiment était touché par la sollicitude de Tezuka...


	4. Piscine

_**Salut !**_

_**Je poste enfin la suite, j'espère qu'elle était attendue. Merci de continuer de me lire.**_

_**Bonne lecture et... un commentaire en bonus ne serait pas de refus :)**_

_**Kiss et à la semaine prochaine !**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre n°4 : Piscine**_

On était désormais mardi et Fuji attendait l'arrivé de Ryoma. Ce dernier, tout comme lui, n'avait pas cours à cette heure-ci. Il espérait ainsi que, comme la semaine passé, ils passeraient l'heure ensemble à la bibliothèque. Maintenant qu'il avait le feu vert de leur capitaine, plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de continuer de séduire Ryoma. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il était installé mais rien... Ryoma ne semblait avoir l'intention de venir. Il soupira avant de se lever. Il avait pris un livre au hasard et, maintenant qu'il le regardait de plus près, il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait déjà lu deux fois. Il décida de le reposer avant de partir à la recherche du premier année. Quelque ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir à quelques mètres de lui. Ce dernier, sur la pointe des pieds, essayant tant bien que mal de s'emparer d'un maudit livre. Fuji s'approcha silencieusement de lui, se collant presque contre le plus jeune. Ryoma vit alors une main s'emparer du livre qui ne cessait de le narguer depuis presque deux minutes... Il leva un peu plus la tête, regardant ainsi qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il croisa immédiatement l'habituel sourire de Fuji.

- Besoin d'aide ? demanda Fuji le visage juste au-dessus de celui du plus jeune.

Ryoma se tourna alors vers Fuji, lui faisant ainsi face. Il prit le livre que ce dernier lui tendait :

- Merci mais... j'aurai très bien pu y arriver tout seul Fuji senpai, dit-alors Ryoma quelque peu boudeur.

- Mais oui, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir bouger. C'est finalement le prodige qui fit le premier geste... Il fit doucement glisser, à plusieurs reprises, sa main sur la joue d'Echizen qui ne bougeait toujours pas, appréciant juste le contact de la main de Fuji. Ce dernier stoppa son geste avant de prendre le visage de Ryoma en coupe, le levant un peu plus vers lui. Il continua de passer délicatement son pouce sur la joue avant de rapprocher son propre visage. Ryoma pouvait sentir le souffle de Fuji se rapprocher de plus en plus de ses lèvres... Alors que quelques millimètres seulement séparés désormais leurs lèvres, Fuji se décala rapidement, prenant de court Ryoma. Le troisième année avait en effet remarqué des pas venant dans leur direction et, à peine s'était-il reculé qu'une jeune fille vint chercher des livres dans le même rayon qu'eux.

Ryoma tenta au maximum de cacher son trouble mais rien n'y faisait... son cœur battait toujours à la chamade, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Il en venait même à se demander comment ses jambes pouvaient encore le porter. Il n'osa pas croiser le regard de Fuji qui était toujours en face de lui. La jeune fille partit finalement, deux livres en mains.

- On va s'asseoir ? demanda finalement Fuji, ramenant le plus jeune sur terre.

- Hein ? Heu, oui... répondit-il péniblement, la gorge sèche.

Ryoma fut soulagé de voir que ses jambes lui obéissaient toujours. Il suivit son senpai jusqu'à la table où se dernier s'était installé. Echizen remarqua évidemment que c'était exactement à cette table-là qu'ils s'était installés la semaine passée avant que Fuji ne le rejoigne. Ils prirent finalement place, face à face, sans échanger le moindre mot sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pour une fois le silence lui parut bien trop pesant... Le problème sait qu'il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il pourrait dire pour briser ce silence plus que gênant à ses yeux.

- Tu es venu réviser ? lui demanda finalement Fuji.

- Non, je voulais juste échapper à Horio... Et toi Fuji senpai ? le questionna à son tour Ryoma, reprenant peu à peu de l'assurance.

- Non, je voulais juste te voir, répondit-il simplement.

- Que... tenta Ryoma de nouveau gêné par la tournure que prenait la discussion.

- J'ai vraiment hâte que l'on commence nos entraînements à la piscine demain, pas toi ? continua Fuji ignorant le malaise de son camarade.

- Sans plus. Je dirai même que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Et puis connaissant Inui senpai il va sûrement nous ramener de nouvelles boissons.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison. J'ai hâte de voir ça...

- Tu es vraiment bizarre Fuji senpai, répondit Ryoma en souriant légèrement.

Fuji ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que le jeune homme lui sourit. Les seules fois où Ryoma souriait vraiment s'était lors de matchs de tennis, alors qu'il prenait plaisir à jouer et surtout à gagner.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment, répondit Fuji tout en lui retournant son sourire.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence moins pesant, Ryoma failli lui demandait une nouvelle fois la raison de sa venue vu qu'il ne faisait rien hormis le regarder, mais il préféra se taire se souvenant de la réponse qu'il lui avait donnée : _"je voulais juste te voir"... _Ils restèrent ensemble, comme la semaine passé, jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner où ils durent finalement se séparer. Fuji rejoignant Tezuka et les autres sur le toit alors que Ryoma retournait manger dans sa salle de cours.

- A ce soir, murmura Fuji à l'oreille de Ryoma à peine sorti du bâtiment.

Ryoma se tourna vers le jeune homme mais ce dernier était déjà en train de s'éloigner. Il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement de sa vue. Il prit le chemin de sa classe tout en se demandant ce qui se serait vraiment passé s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus par la jeune fille. _Je me demande bien ce qu'il comptait faire... Il n'allait quand même pas embrasser ? Non, ça ne rime à rien. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que Fuji senpai voudrait m'embrasser ? N'empêche il est vraiment bizarre depuis quelque temps... _Ryoma ne chercha pas plus loin. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi son senpai avait soudainement un tel comportement, cela ne le dérangeait pas... Au contraire, il devait admettre qu'il aimait plutôt ça.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

La matinée du mercredi matin passa bien trop lentement pour le prodige qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de compter le nombre d'heures, puis de minutes qui le séparait de leur entraînements à la piscine. Une fois là-bas, dans l'eau il savait qu'il aurait plusieurs occasions de s'approcher de Ryoma et d'ainsi jouer un peu avec ses nerfs. Vu ce qu'il c'était passé la veille il savait que Ryoma ne lui résisterait pas longtemps encore.

- Bien, on dirait que tout le monde est là, commença le capitaine on vérifiant que les titulaires étaient bien aux complets. Une fois changé on commencera par quelques longueurs avant qu'Inui ne nous explique les exercices du jour. Les exercices se feront par groupes de trois. La composition des groupes variera selon l'exercice à faire. On verra le reste après.

Tout le monde commença à se diriger vers les vestiaires. Tezuka crut bon d'ajouter :

- Pas une heure pour vous changer. On n'a pas de temps à perdre...

Son regard se porta alors vers Fuji. Il savait pertinemment que ce dernier avait sans doute deux trois idées derrière la tête. Fuji comprit évidemment le message de son capitaine et lui sourit pour le rassurer... mais cela eut plutôt l'effet inverse. Tezuka espérait juste que cela ne dérangerait pas trop leurs entraînements.

Après les habituels étirements et une dizaine de longueurs les groupes pour les premiers exercices furent faits. Malheureusement pour Fuji il ne se trouvait pas avec Ryoma. Ce dernier se trouvait en effet avec Eiji, qui ne cessait de lui sauter dessus et Kaido, qui n'avait évidemment pas son bandana. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes ils passèrent à la deuxième session d'exercices. Cette fois Fuji se trouva en compagnies de Tezuka et de Momoshiro. Fuji regarda Echizen s'éloigna un peu plus de lui...

- On ne peut pas dire que tu sois très discret, remarqua le capitaine.

- Pourtant personne ne l'a encore remarqué je te signale... mis à part toi, bien sur.

- Oui, et c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète... Il va falloir qu'ils apprennent à être plus attentifs à ce qui les entoure.

- Oui mais attend un peu avant de leur faire la remarque. Je ne voudrais pas que tout mon plan soit gâcheé.. Manquerait plus que quelqu'un d'autre le remarque et en fasse part à Echizen.

Tezuka n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, Inui venait leur expliquer, ainsi qu'à Momo leurs exercices. Inui alla ensuite rejoindre son propre groupe. Ce n'est seulement qu'à la sixième session d'exercice que Fuji se trouva dans le même groupe que Ryoma. En fait, tout le monde était de nouveau réuni. Il se plaça juste à côté du jeune homme alors qu'Inui leur expliquait les exercices de flexion qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Ils allaient maintenant se concentrer sur les muscles des jambes... Au bout d'à peine cinq minutes plusieurs n'en pouvait déjà plus.

- Je suis... mort. J'en peux... vraiment... plus... dit Eiji, obligé de s'interrompre à chaque fois qu'il replongait la tête dans l'eau.

Ils se baissaient se trouvant alors sous l'eau, se relever, replongeaient et ainsi de suite.

- Encore quinze... minutes, lui répondit Inui.

- Après... tout le monde... aura une... pause, les rassura Tezuka alors qu'ils approchaient les deux heures d'entraînement.

- Enfin une... bonne nouvelle ! s'écria Momoshiro.

- Fushuuu glouu... rétorqua Kaido en replongeant la tête sous l'eau.

Après vingt minutes de flexion, ils purent enfin un peu respirer.

- Vous avez quinze minutes de pause et on recommence ! les avertit le capitaine.

Eiji se précipita vers son partenaire de double pour l'éclabousser, touchant au passage Kaido et Momo. Une bataille d'eau commença rapidement, Tezuka préféra sortir de l'eau tout comme Inui. Ryoma s'était quand à lui éloigné à l'opposé de ses coéquipiers se laissant juste flotter à la surface de l'eau, les yeux fermés. Il sentit alors quelque chose le frôler, remontant le long de son échine, jusqu'à sa nuque. Il se releva devinant parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Fuji sorti la tête de l'eau, jeta un rapide coup d'œil au jeune homme avant de replonger. Ryoma le regarda s'éloigna avant de se laisser de nouveau flotter à la surface de l'eau. Fuji l'observa de loin quelque peu déçu que Ryoma ne réagisse pas vraiment... Il soupira avant de rejoindre Tezuka.

- Tu n'aurais pas des conseils à me donner en tant que Capitaine ? demanda Fuji en s'installant à ses côtés.

- …

- Je vois, ça va beaucoup m'aider, plaisanta Fuji.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te dire, répondit finalement Tezuka.

Leurs regards se portèrent vers le premier année qui voyait sa tranquillité être perturbée par l'arrivée de Momo et d'Eiji. Une fois les quinze minutes écoulées, l'entraînement put reprendre. C'est plus qu'exténués qu'ils prirent peu à peu le chemin des vestiaires à la fin. Après une douche rapide ils se séparèrent. Fuji parti à son tour, en compagnie de Tezuka et de la golden paire. Son plan à la piscine devait encore être travaillé et il espérait qu'à la prochaine venue tout serait au point...


	5. Bientôt la fin ?

_**SALUT !**_

_**Voilà la suite J'espère que ça vous plait toujours.**_

_**Bon, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps : bonne lecture et à vendredi prochain pour la suite !**_

_**PS : Toujours un grand merci pour vos commentaires. :)**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre n°5 : Bientôt la fin ?**_

Ryoma, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait par voulut chercher à comprendre les agissements de son senpai, commençait à se poser de plus en plus de question... et pas seulement sur le comportement étrange de son coéquipier mais aussi et surtout sur ce que cela provoquait chez lui. Il n'avait jamais réagi comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal. Il n'aimait pas vraiment que les gens le touchent... même s'il s'était peu à peu habitué à ce qu'Eiji et Momo le prennent dans leurs bras sans prévenir. Mais venant de Fuji c'était autre chose. Tout d'abord pour le simple fait que ce dernier ne l'avait jamais vraiment pris dans ses bras, ou même était très "tactile" avec lui. Pourtant en à peine une semaine il lui avait mis les mains aux fesses, lui avait fait du pied, avait semblé à deux doigts de l'embrasser... Il avait même vu Fuji en mode "séducteur" avec une sucette. Sa théorie des effets secondaires par les boissons d'Inui ne tenait plus vraiment la route. Fuji était donc tout à fait lui-même...

En admettant que Fuji était pleinement conscient, ce qui le tracassait de plus en plus c'était ces réactions à lui. Il avait été plus que gêner au départ, fuyant quelque peu le jeune homme mais maintenant il espérait même se trouvait seul avec ce dernier, pour voir ce qu'il lui réservait. Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur c'était autant emballé quand il avait senti la main de Fuji lui caressait la joue ? Pourquoi avait-il été déçu de le voir s'éloigner de lui, à la bibliothèque, alors qu'il était si proche ? Il en avait même voulu à cette fille de les avoir dérangés, alors qu'elle n'avait rien de mal... Pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frisonner, son cœur manquant même un battement, en sentant le souffle chaud de Fuji contre son oreille ? Il était bien arrivé à une conclusion mais celle-ci l'effrayait quelque peu... Il avait dû se tromper à un moment donné dans sa réflexion.

Jeudi et vendredi Fuji se fit une nouvelle fois un peu plus distant. Cela ne l'empêcha de frôler le jeune homme dès qu'il passait près de lui. Son bras, son dos, son visage... il lui avait même passé la main dans les cheveux alors qu'il était en train de boire... Mais sinon rien, ce dernier semblait s'éloigner peu à peu... Pourquoi sentait-il comme un vide en lui en voyant que Fuji était plus distant, plus loin de lui ?

À la fin de l'entraînement du vendredi soir, Tezuka s'approcha de Fuji alors que certains allez déjà se changer :

- Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas avec Echizen ? Vous pourriez vous arrêter manger un morceau en chemin. Le connaissant il doit être mort de faim...

- C'est une idée... Il faut juste que je me débarrasse de Momo.

C'est lui qui le ramener sur son vélo après tout...

- Momoshiro, l'interpella Tezuka.

- Oui, buchou.

- Tu es de corvée aujourd'hui : tu donneras un coup de main au premières années pour ramasser les balles, les filets et tout ranger comme il faut.

- Heu... D'accord.

Tezuka se tourna vers Fuji. Il put alors lire un _"Merci"_ sur les lèvres de son camarade.

- Echizen tu m'attends ? Je reviens dès que... commença Momo.

- Si tout n'est pas fait dans 10 minutes tu verras ton entraînement être multiplié par deux, le menaça Tezuka.

Momoshiro parti en courant laissant les trois autres titulaires ensemble.

- On rentre ensemble ? proposa alors Fuji au plus jeune.

- Heu... Si tu veux mais...

- Je préviendrais Momoshiro que tu es parti avant, ajouta Tezuka devant l'hésitation de son joueur.

- Parfait. Allons-y, lui dit alors Fuji en le prenant par bras.

Ils partirent ensemble vers les vestiaires, alors que Tezuka surveillait le rangement du matériel. Une fois que tout fut rangé ils purent enfin aller se changer à leur tour. Momoshiro remarqua évidemment l'absence du plus jeune... Tezuka lui dit simplement qu'il était parti en même temps que Fuji, ne voulant pas attendre.

Pendant ce temps, Fuji et Echizen s'étaient arrêté dans un fast-food. Cela faisait plus d'une dizaine de minutes qu'ils avaient commencé à manger :

- Au final Inui n'a apporté aucune de ses boissons énergisantes pour l'entraînement de mercredi après-midi, remarqua Fuji.

- Trop dangereux, Fuji senpai. Après tout on ne court pas autour d'une piscine, lui répondit Echizen après réflexion.

- Pas faux...

Il était en effet évident qu'après avoir bu une gorgé de la mixture ils seraient parti en courant à la recherche d'eau potable... Fuji était plutôt ravie de l'idée qu'avait eu Tezuka et du coup de main qu'il lui avait donné. C'était en effet plutôt rare qu'il se retrouve ainsi seul avec Echizen en dehors des heures de cours ou du club... Il regarda le jeune homme prendre une nouvelle bouchée.

- Tu me fais goûter ?

- Heu, si tu veux...

Fuji se pencha au-dessus de la table et prit un morceau.

- Tu devrais rajouter deux ou trois sachets de sauce piquante, dit-il finalement.

- Non merci, ça ira comme ça, répondit Ryoma avant de continuer son repas.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement. Arrivée au dessert Fuji revint avec deux glaces. Arrivé chacun à la moitié de leur dessert, Fuji plongea un doigt dans la glace de Ryoma. Il le porta à sa bouche, le glissant entre ses lèvres. Il prit tout son temps pour lécher le peu de glace qu'il avait prit, ne lâchant pas le plus jeune du regard. Il enroula sensuellement sa langue autour de son index , satisfait du regard qu'avait désormais Ryoma. Fuji voulu alors faire un échange... Ryoma hésita mais finit tout de même à accepter.

- Vu qu'on a aussi échangé les cuillères, tu crois qu'on peut compter ça comme un baiser indirect ? demanda soudainement Fuji songeur.

Ryoma manqua de s'étouffer... comparé à ce qu'il venait de faire juste avant l'échange de pot, la question lui parut vraiment enfantine.

- C'est qu'une cuillère... répondit finalement Ryoma se posant maintenant lui aussi la question.

Fuji finit par raccompagner Ryoma jusqu'à chez lui :

- C'est mon rôle de senpai de m'assurer que tu rentres bien chez toi...

- Ça sonne plus comme une excuse, Fuji senpai.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est peut-être parce que s'en ait une. Tu veux la vraie raison ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

- Non, je pense que ça ira... préféra répondre Ryoma arriva au niveau du portail d'entrée.

Ryoma, qui s'était tourné vers le portail, était désormais dos à son senpai. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de Ryoma, au niveau de la taille, approchant le corps du plus jeune contre le sien avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Je ne voulais pas que l'on se sépare maintenant, c'est tout...

Il sentit le jeune homme frisonner avant d'enfouir son visage dans les cheveux de Ryoma, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de son shampoing. Il le lâcha à contre cœur :

- Bonne nuit, à demain.

- Ou... Oui, bonne nuit Fuji senpai, balbutia le plus jeune.

Fuji finit par prendre le chemin de chez lui. C'est de bonne humeur que le plus jeune franchit la porte d'entrée. Son père ne tarda pas à venir :

- Tu rentres bien tard, shonen... un rendez-vous amoureux peut-être ? se moqua son père.

- Qui sait, lui répondit Ryoma avant de commencer à monter les escaliers, le cœur léger.

- Hé ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ! C'en était un ou pas ?! s'époumona son père, n'obtenant cependant aucune réponse. Ah la jeunesse... dit-il pour lui-même.

Ryoma, une fois dans sa chambre, se laissa tomber sur son lit, prenant Karupin dans ses bras.

- J'ai hâte d'être à demain...

Même si au début Ryoma avait pensé qu'il pouvait ne s'agir que d'une lubie passagère, il savait que plus le temps passait et plus la probabilité que ce soit bien le cas diminuait peu à peu. Cela ne pouvait évidemment que lui faire plaisir... Fuji ne jouerait donc pas avec lui.


	6. L'heure du dénouement

_**Salut !**_

_**Voilà la suite... Plus que le chapitre bonus et c'est fini.**_

_**Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas de lemon vous pouvez vous arrêter ici...**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

_**(encore merci pour vos review)**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre n°6 : L'heure du dénouement...**_

Qui disait dimanche matin disait nouvel entraînement à la piscine. Fuji avait passé maintes et maintes fois le déroulement de la journée dans sa tête. Tout était en fin prêt... Quand Fuji arriva au point de rendez-vous seul Tezuka était arrivé. Il lui parla finalement de ce qu'il avait prévu aujourd'hui, comme il l'avait fait la veille en lui racontant son "tête-à-tête " avec Ryoma. La golden paire arriva rapidement. Il ne fallut que cinq autres minutes à peine pour que tous les titulaires soient là.

Comme mercredi ou encore la veille, des groupes furent formés une fois les étirements et une dizaine de longueurs de piscine furent fait. On pouvait trouver d'un côté Kawamura, Kaido, Momoshiro et Inui alors que de l'autre côté se trouvait bien sûr Tezuka, Fuji, la golden pair et Echizen. L'entraînement commença sans plus attendre... Fuji laissa Ryoma tranquille pendant les exercices. Il avait, après tout, promis à Tezuka qu'il ne dérangerait en rien les entraînements.

- Il ne vous reste que vingts minutes avant que l'on ne parte, profitez-en bien, annonça finalement le capitaine pour le plus grand plaisir de tous ses joueurs qui étaient sur les rotules.

Fuji resta pourtant auprès de Tezuka, observant simplement les autres titulaires s'amuser, Inui prenant toujours plus de notes.

- Il ne vous reste que 2 minutes ! les prévint Tezuka en se levant.

Fuji l'imita avant de finalement plonger. Kaido quitta peu après la piscine, rapidement suivit par Oishi. Inui parti aussi avec Kawamura alors qu'Eiji et Momo sortaient à leur tour de l'eau. Fuji fit discrètement signe à Tezuka qu'il pouvait partir, ce qu'il fit. Echizen, qui s'approchait du bord de la piscine pour sortir aussi, se retrouva vide encerclé par les bras de Fuji, posé de chaque côté de son corps.

- C'est l'heure de partir Fuji senpai, lui fit remarquer Echizen.

- Je sais...

Fuji passa rapidement ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune tout en se collant contre le dos de Ryoma.

- Ça te tente une dernière longueur ? Le perdant offre une glace au gagnant, lui proposa alors Fuji.

- Pourquoi pas...

Ils prirent rapidement place avant de finalement replonger. Fuji prit rapidement la tête, même si Ryoma réussit à remonter au niveau du prodige. Cependant c'est bel et bien Fuji qui gagna...

- Tu me dois une glace Echizen.

- Mouai...

Fuji sorti le premier et tendit la main à Ryoma pour l'aider. Ce dernier l'attrapa sans hésiter. Fuji le tira alors en dehors de l'eau... Le plus jeune se trouva rapidement dans les bras du prodige qui avait tiré un peu trop fort. Ryoma qui avait les deux mains posées sur la poitrine de Fuji leva la tête vers ce dernier.

- Désolé, j'y ai été un peu fort on dirait... s'excusa Fuji sans vraiment le penser.

- Tout le monde doit être parti... On devrait peut-être y aller aussi Fuji senpai.

- Sûrement.

Fuji ne bougea pourtant pas. C'est finalement Tezuka qui vint les chercher, les obligeant ainsi à se séparer. Une fois à l'extérieur Tezuka partit sans les attendre. Fuji invita une nouvelle fois le plus jeune qui ne refusa pas. Ils mangèrent dans le parc non loin.

- N'oublies pas que tu me dois une glace, rappela Fuji à peine le repas terminer.

- À quoi ?

Une fois que Fuji eut répondu Ryoma alla chercher ladite glace. Heureusement qu'ils en vendaient non loin.

- Voilà, dit Echizen en la lui tendant.

Echizen reprit place aux côtés de son senpai, mangeant tranquillement sa glace.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Echizen ? demanda Fuji alors que le plus jeune paraissait soucieux.

- En fait je voulais savoir...

- Oui ? l'encouragea le prodige voyant l'embarras se peindre petit à petit sur le visage du jeune homme qui tentait pourtant de se cacher sous sa casquette.

- La dernière fois à la bibliothèque est-ce...

- Hmm, quand la fille de deuxième année est venu nous interrompre ? se souvint Fuji.

- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu... enfin est-ce que tu allais...

- T'embrasser ? acheva Fuji à la place d'Echizen.

Le prince du tennis hocha simplement la tête. Le temps était venu de savoir ce que tout ceci signifiait. Il ne voulait plus avoir à ce casser là tête avec des "peut-être", "avec un peu de chance" ou encore des "il se peut que"...

- Tu en veux ? proposa alors Fuji au plus jeune.

Ryoma se tourna vers Fuji pour répondre n'ayant pas remarqué que ce dernier avait déjà avancé la glace vers lui. Au final Echizen se retrouva avec de la crème glacée sur la joue. Fuji ne put se retenir de rire devant le regard perdu du plus jeune. Alors que Ryoma levait déjà la main pour retirer toute trace de son visage, Fuji l'en empêcha avant de se pencher vers le jeune homme. Il surprit ce dernier en léchant doucement la crème de son visage... Il donna même quelques coups de langue à la commissure des lèvres de Ryoma.

- Voilà, y'en a plus... dit fièrement Fuji.

Ryoma était maintenant rouge de gêne.

- C'est toujours aussi marrant de te voir embarrassé, dit alors Fuji.

- Attends c'est juste pour ça que...

- J'aime chacune de tes expressions et c'est pourquoi je veux toutes les découvrir.

- Qu'est ce que...

Echizen ne put finir sa phrase : ses lèvres furent rapidement capturées par celle de son senpai. Elles se touchaient doucement, s'effleuraient, presque timides, et se caressaient affectueusement. Fuji s'éloigna finalement après plusieurs baisers.

- Mm, j'aime aussi celle-là, dit-il en observant le visage de Ryoma.

Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux pendant leurs baisers et commençait à peine à les rouvrir. Même si ses joues étaient toujours quelque peu rosies, un léger sourire apparaissait pourtant sur son visage.

- Dois-je comprendre que je peux recommencer ?

- Je pense que si ce n'était pas le cas tu le saurais déjà Fuji senpai, répondit Ryoma.

Les glaces, qui étaient désormais plus une gêne qu'autre chose, furent vite fini. Fuji approcha de nouveau, de sa main, le visage du plus jeune vers le sien. Il reçut joyeusement les lèvres de son compagnon sur les siennes, avant de finalement approfondir leur baiser. Fuji passa délicatement sa langue sur les lèvres du plus jeune, quémandant ainsi l'accès. Quelque peu déstabilisé au départ, Ryoma ne se fit finalement pas prier pour entrouvrir complètement les lèvres. Le muscle soyeux put enfin rejoindre sa compagne, suivant lentement ses mouvements. Echizen ne put finalement retenir un gémissement qui se perdit dans la bouche de son senpai. Ils durent pourtant une nouvelle fois se séparaient.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore deviné, je t'aime Echizen, avoua enfin Fuji.

- Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas non plus deviné je crois bien que je t'aime aussi Fuji senpai...

Fuji sourit devant cette évidence qui lui fit quand même plaisir d'entendre.

- Alors, qu'à tu pensé de ma méthode d'approche ? demanda soudainement Fuji en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras et s'adossant contre le banc.

- Bizarre et... quelque peu déstabilisante, répondit Ryoma après réflexion.

- Tant mieux, c'est bien plus marrant comme ça.

- Si on veut...

- Pourquoi, tu ne t'es pas amusé ?

Ryoma ne put s'empêcher de repenser au coup de la sucette. À cette pensée il rougit de nouveau...

- Même pas la sucette ? ajouta Fuji comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du jeune homme.

- Heu... d'accord, peut-être un peu, avoua-t-il à voix basse.

- Et si on allait ailleurs ?

- Où ça ?

- Il y a quelqu'un chez toi ?

- Oui, répondit Ryoma.

- Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé venir...

- Ce n'est que partie remise. Tu pourras toujours venir une prochaine fois Fuji senpai.

- J'espère bien. Bien, dans ce cas on va chez moi...

Fuji se leva entraînant Ryoma avec lui.

- Il y a vraiment trop de monde ici...

Ryoma le suivit docilement. Trop de monde ? Il n'avait vu personne depuis bien trois quarts d'heure. Qu'importe, il allait se retrouver seul avec Fuji tout en sachant que personne ne viendrait les déranger... Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit contre. Le chemin parut bien plus long que d'ordinaire pour le jeune prodige de Seigaku qui avait hâte de pouvoir serrer de nouveau le corps du jeune homme dans ses bras et surtout hâte de pouvoir de nouveau s'emparer de ses douces lèvres qui n'attendaient que lui... Son plan de séduction avait parfaitement fonctionné : il sortait enfin avec le jeune prince du tennis. Il était heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été...


	7. Bonus

_**Chapitre 7 : Bonus**_

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Fuji et Echizen avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Bien évidemment tous les titulaires savaient que la relation des deux titulaires avait changé... Fuji ne s'était en effet pas gêné pour le faire remarquer. Il avait ainsi clairement fait passer le message _"Echizen est à moi, pas touche !"._ En effet, pendant l'entraînement du lundi matin, alors qu'Eiji venait une nouvelle fois de prendre le première année dans ses bras, Fuji les avait rejoint avant d'embrasser le plus jeune devant tout le monde. Il était ensuite, tout à fait naturellement, reparti prendre place face à Inui avec lequel il s'entraînaient à la volée. Ryoma avait mis plusieurs minutes avant de revenir à lui. Fuji était bien sûr ravie du petit effet qu'avait eu son baiser sur son "petit-ami", ne se lassant jamais de le voir rougit, embarrassé, ne sachant plus où se mettre... Eiji était resté perplexe un moment avant d'éclater de rire devant le regard de Ryoma, vite suivi par Momo... Tezuka avait alors eu beaucoup de mal à les calmer.

Maintenant encore Fuji ne se gêner pas pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras alors qu'ils attendaient patiemment leur tour sur le bord du terrain. Il lui arrivait même de venir entre deux points embrasser le plus jeune "pour l'encourager"...

- Tu ne penses pas que tu le déconcentres plus qu'autre chose ? demanda le capitaine au prodige quand de dernier vint s'installer à ses côtés.

- Pas le moins du monde... Au contraire je ne fais que lui donner un peu de force. Et puis il est vraiment mignon avec cet air gêné sur le visage.

- Je lui souhaite bonne chance pour te supporter... Il va en avoir besoin.

- Je pense aussi...

Ryoma gagna son match contre Kaido.

- Tu vois, ça ne le dérange en rien... Bon ben tu m'excuses, il faut bien que je lui donne une récompense.

Tezuka soupira devant le comportement de son camarade. Ryoma, quand à lui, tenta de fuir en voyant Fuji arrivé. Il se doutait très bien ce qui l'attendait si le prodige venait à l'attraper. Ça ne loupa pas, une nouvelle fois Fuji l'embrassa devant tout le monde.

- Ochibi est tout rouge ! se moqua gentiment Eiji.

- Eiji, ce n'est pas une raison pour te moquer de lui, tenta Oishi souriant aussi, le rendant ainsi moins crédible.

Comme tous les soirs maintenant c'est avec Fuji que Ryoma rentra chez lui. Demain matin était leur dernier jour d'entraînement à la piscine... Alors qu'ils arrivaient au portail, le père de Ryoma sorti de nulle part.

- Alors shonen, c'est quand que tu me présentes ta petite-amie ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu me parles.

Le samouraï porta un rapide coup d'œil vers Fuji, qui avait à peine eu le temps de lâcher la main de Ryoma avant l'arrivée surprise de Nanjiro. Il se présenta rapidement avant de finalement partir :

- Bonne nuit Echizen, dit-il au plus jeune après avoir salué son père.

- Oui, bonne nuit Fuji senpai.

Quand Ryoma se tourne vers son père, ce dernier avait un sourire qui ne plu guère au jeune homme.

- Quoi ? demanda finalement Ryoma.

- Rien... Rien du tout, shonen. Tu devrais l'inviter à manger la prochaine fois.

- Jamais de la vie !

- Pourquoi ? se plaignit son père.

- J'aurai trop honte.

- De quoi ?

- De toi... dit-il avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux te faire honte ! s'écria inutilement Nanjiro.

À cause de son père, Fuji ne l'avait pas embrassé avant de partir comme il le faisait normalement chaque soir après l'avoir raccompagné. Cela ne lui plaisait guère mais, à peine arrivé dans sa chambre il se rendit compte qu'il avait reçu un message.

_Je t'aime_

Il sourit devant le message de son petit-ami avant de lui répondre...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Tout le monde quittait la piscine, l'entraînement enfin fini.

- Fuji tu t'occupes de tout fermer ? demanda une nouvelle fois Tezuka à son camarade toujours dans l'eau.

- Mais oui, t'inquiète pas.

- Je te signale que je suis responsable des locaux. S'il se passe quelque chose je...

- Ne t'en fais pas et vas-y...

- Bien. N'oublies pas de ramener les clés en salle des professeurs.

Il partit aux vestiaires prendre une douche avant de quitter le bâtiment. Cet après-midi ils avaient tous quartier libre.

- Bien, enfin seul, dit Fuji en s'approchant du plus jeune assis sur le bord la piscine.

- Mmm, je vois pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que j'aille me changer avant... dit-il en souriant avant de recevoir les lèvres de Fuji contre les siennes.

Il passa ses mains dans les mèches châtains de Fuji alors que celui-ci l'attirait peu à peu vers lui. Ryoma se trouva une nouvelle fois dans l'eau. Il enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de la taille de Fuji qui déposait de multiples baisers papillon sur son visage, dans son cou, lui mordillant au passage le lobe de l'oreille. Il eut le plaisir de l'entendre gémir. Il c'était rapidement rendu compte que c'était un des points sensibles du jeune homme et en profitait dès qu'il le pouvait.

- Ryoma... murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Ryoma se mordit la lèvre, se colla un peu plus contre le torse de Fuji. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Fuji l'appelait ainsi par son prénom mais cela lui faisait toujours autant d'effets. Fuji l'avait bien sur remarqué dès la toute première fois... D'une certaine manière c'est comme s'il savait instinctivement ce qui ferait plaisir à son jeune amant. Il anticipait ses envies, ses besoins. Ils avaient déjà eu, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir, plusieurs moments intimes où ils avaient commencé à découvrir peu à peu le corps de l'autre mais jamais ils n'étaient allé plus loin que les baisers et les caresses pourtant, plus ils passaient du temps ensemble et plus le désir de l'autre se faisait sentir... plus pressant, plus intense.

Fuji s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres du plus jeune, se faisant plus vorace.

- Ryoma... murmura-t-il de nouveau.

- Pas ici... Fuji senpai, lui répondit le plus jeune sentant que, l'un comme l'autre, il ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps.

Alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux précipitamment de la piscine. Echizen ne pouvait que sourire alors que Fuji l'entraînait vers les vestiaires. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où, pour la première fois, leurs simples baisers et caresses s'étaient transformés en un désir plus intense. En quelques minutes à peine il avait franchi un nouveau cap dans leur relation, et, il savait parfaitement qu'aujourd'hui allait une nouvelle fois les rapprocher un peu plus... Et rien que d'y penser il avait déjà le cœur qui battait à la chamade.

**OOOooo FLASH-BACK oooOOO**

C'était mardi soir et Ryoma allait passait sa première nuit chez Fuji. Quand se dernier l'avait invité, devant tout le monde pendant l'entraînement du soir, il avait été plus qu'heureux mais il avait surtout commençait à paniquer légèrement. Il n'était jamais allé chez Fuji et à part son frère il ne savait rien de la famille de Fuji. Il avait vaguement entendu parler d'une sœur plus âgée mais il n'en était pas vraiment sur.

Sa sœur rentrait assez tard et Yuuta restait à l'internat. Ils dînèrent donc en tête à tête avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre du prodige. Ils s'installèrent alors devant la télé, Ryoma confortablement installé dans les bras de Fuji.

- Tu peux te détendre, dit-alors Fuji une vingtaine de minutes après le début de leur film.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Fuji senpai.

- Tu as donc décidé de te la jouer mauvaise foi à ce que je vois. Dans ce cas...

Fuji baissa légèrement son visage avant de lécher puis mordiller le lobe de l'oreille du jeune homme, le faisant sursauter. Ryoma se tourna vers le prodige, une main sur son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Toujours aussi mignon.

Ryoma se réinstalla faisant mine de bouder. Fuji repassa ses bras autour du corps du première année avant de glisser ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Alors qu'il faisait doucement glisser ses mains sur son ventre, montant lentement vers le haut de sa poitrine, il se sentit frisonner. Ryoma ferma finalement ses yeux, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du Fuji.

- Ryoma... murmura alors Fuji, l'appelant pour la toute première fois par son prénom.

Fuji eut le plaisir de voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage du plus jeune. Il l'éloigna un instant, le temps d'installer le plus jeune, sur ses cuisses, face à lui. Il voulait pouvoir voir son visage où se dessinait peu à peu son désir... Il voulait que Ryoma voit aussi à quel point il le désirait...

Leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre s'échauffaient, accélérant un peu plus leurs respirations. Ryoma n'aurait jamais pensé voir Fuji faire preuve d'une telle passion. Il sentait son cou être couvert de baisers et de douces morsures. Les doigts agiles de Fuji soulevèrent alors le haut du plus jeune le laissant ainsi découvrir son ventre, puis son torse. Il se faisait complètement dominer, et ce n'était vraiment pas si désagréable... Le tissu de son t-shirt passa finalement sur son visage avant que Fuji ne le jette au loin. Echizen ouvrit de nouveau les yeux yeux qu'il avait fermés sous le concert de sensations que lui envoyaient les caresses de son amant. Celles-ci se faisaient de moins en moins hésitantes au fur et à mesure que Fuji prenait de l'assurance... Les soupirs de plus en plus prononcés du plus jeune y étaient pour beaucoup.

Ryoma se pencha alors pour s'emparer des lèvres de Fuji. C'était bien la première fois que Ryoma prenait ainsi l'initiative.

- Fuji senpai...

Il allongea alors le plus jeune sur sol avant de se placer au-dessus de lui, à genoux entre ses jambes. Il aimait le regard que Ryoma posa alors sur lui : le désir et l'impatience s'y lisaient clairement. Il fit glisser une dernière fois une de ses mains sur le ventre et la poitrine du jeune homme avant de la remplacer par ses lèvres. Il déposa de légers baisers baiser, si et là, avant de venir taquiner, du bout de la langue, les tétons de Ryoma. L'effet fut quasi immédiat : Ryoma ne put que gémir, se tendant légèrement. Alors qu'il se sentait peu à peu défaillir, Ryoma put sentir une des mains de Fuji caressait doucement son entre-jambe. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, avant de prendre appui sur ses bras pour se lever légèrement

- Je peux arrêter là si tu veux, dit-alors Fuji avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

Ryoma observa le visage de son amant de se rallonger tout en attirant le visage de Fuji vers le sien. Il murmura un _"continu"_ contre les lèvres de ce dernier, le sentant alors sourire face à sa réponse. Fuji, ayant maintenant l'accord du plus jeune, pouvait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il déposa de nouveau baiser sur le torse du jeune homme, tout en descendant peu à peu le long de son corps. Il se mit à jouer avec son nombril, le pénétrant et mordillant l'épiderme frémissant tout autour... Ryoma se tortilla quelque peu face à ses sensations si nouvelles mais pourtant si douces. Fuji les débarrassa finalement du reste des vêtements qui se faisaient de plus en plus gênant, et ce pour les deux... Fuji fit alors glisser un regard gourmand sur le corps du plus jeune.

- Tu es vraiment parfait Ryoma...

Alors que Fuji se pencha une nouvelle fois vers le plus jeune leurs érections se touchèrent, se frottant l'un contre l'autre, envoyant des vagues de chaleur jusqu'au bout de chacun de leurs membres. Fuji laissa un gémissement franchir ses lèvres, amusant quelque peu Ryoma. Fuji enroula alors soudainement ses doigts autour de l'érection du plus jeune qui eut un hoquet de surprise :

- Et voilà pour toi... dit alors Fuji en réponse au rire du jeune homme.

Ryoma lui jeta un regard noir avant de finalement fermer de nouveau les yeux quand Fuji commença de lent va-et-viens sur son membre. Les soupirs du plus jeune se transformèrent rapidement en gémissement qui se répercutèrent alors sur les murs de la chambre.

- Hmm, Fuji... senpai, marmonna Ryoma tout en secouant légèrement la tête.

Fuji s'arrêta avant de s'adosser contre son lit et d'attirer le plus jeune sur ses cuisses. Il replaça de suite sa main sur le membre gonflé du plus jeune qui s'empara avidement de ses lèvres. Alors que le plaisir se répandait en vague successive dans toutes les fibres de son corps, Ryoma posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Fuji. Ce dernier porta l'une des mains de Ryoma vers sa propre érection.

- Touches-moi Ryoma... lui murmura-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille.

Ryoma, surpris, releva alors la tête croisant le regard azur de son amant. Jamais il n'avait était aussi gêné de toute sa vie et pourtant... pourtant il ne pouvait ni détourner le regard ni enlever sa main. Fuji recommença à monter et descendre sa main dans un mouvement lent et sensuel.

- Suis-moi, dit alors Fuji avant de l'embrasser.

Ryoma commença peu à peu à mouvoir sa main tout comme le faisait Fuji. Il préféra cependant cacher son visage dans le cou du plus vieux, bien trop gêner par la situation. Fuji avait fermé les yeux, se laissant simplement porter par la main de Ryoma qui se faisait de moins en moins hésitante. Il sentit même le plus jeune déposer un baiser dans son cou... Les sons de leurs gémissements mêlés et les aller-retour de leurs mains résonnaient dans la chambre, couvrant davantage le son de la télé. Ryoma craqua le premier, se déversant alors dans la main de son senpai tout en murmura son nom. La pression de sa main sur le membre de Fuji, alors qu'il atteignait son premier orgasme, se fit plus forte, amenant finalement Fuji au point de non-retour. Ce dernier se déversa à son tour entre eux-deux. Il accueillit tendrement le corps encore tremblant de Ryoma dans ses bras. Après de longues minutes sans qu'aucun n'ait la force de bouger, Ryoma senti la main de Fuji glisser le long de son échine. Ryoma décida de bouger à son tour, ancrant son regard dans celui de Fuji.

- Je t'aime Fuji senpai...

Ce dernier le remercia par un tendre baiser avant de lui répondre :

- Je t'aime aussi, Ryoma.

Après avoir récupéré de leurs orgasmes respectifs et sentant la fatigue les gagner de plus en plus, Fuji proposa :

- Une douche et au lit.

- Je ne dirai pas non...

Ils filèrent rapidement dans la salle de bain, ravie de voir que la sœur de Fuji n'était pas là. Ils se couchèrent ensuite, oubliant complètement leur film. Ryoma s'endormit instantanément, confortablement installé dans les bras de Fuji. Ce dernier posa un tendre baiser sur le front du jeune homme avant de fermer à son tour les yeux

**OOOooo FIN DU FLASH-BACK oooOOO**

Ryoma revint finalement à la réalité alors que Fuji venait de refermer la porte de la petite cabine de douche. En quelques secondes à peine l'eau s'écoulait déjà sur leur corps nu. Ryoma était coinçait entre le mur et Fuji qui ne cessait de l'embrasser, encore et encore. Comme à chaque fois que Fuji laissait glisser sas mains sur lui, Ryoma sentait son corps brûler de l'intérieur. La chaleur le consumait, alimentait son besoin d'être touché, de toucher l'autre, de partager son plaisir.

Fuji, qui avait déjà passait ses doigts autour de la verge du plus jeune, déposa quelques baisers sur le torse de ce dernier. Il lécha, suça avait de mordiller les tétons du plus jeune qu'il savait plus que sensible. Il sentit son corps trembler légèrement contre lui alors que Ryoma avait commencé à bouger les hanches pour accentuer le contact de la main de son amant. Fuji continua sa descente et, sans prévenir le plus jeune, il remplaça sa main par sa bouche.

- Fuji senpai ! s'écria Ryoma, surpris. Hmm...

Fuji commença à titiller le bout de son sexe avec sa langue, goûtant le liquide qui s'en écoulait. Pas vraiment agréable, mais pas non plus écœurant... Ses doigts maintenant toujours la base, la caressant lentement. Il engloutit tout aussi doucement le reste, s'habituant à la sensation de ce membre chaud et palpitant dans sa bouche, son muscle humide passant sur toute la longueur. Ryoma, lui, tentait de cacher ses gémissements du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les yeux fermés il entremêla délicatement ses doigts aux cheveux du prodige. Ce dernier continuait son exploration, se délectant des gémissements du plus jeune. Il aspira doucement en revenant vers le gland, qu'il se mit à suçoter, le bout de sa langue tournant tout autour. Encouragé par les sons et les tremblements de son petit-ami, qui avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il faisait, il l'enfonça à nouveau jusqu'à le sentir au fond de sa gorge. Il réitéra ce mouvement de va-et-viens, sa main suivant la cadence, s'adaptant aux ondulations du bassin de son compagnon, avant d'accélérer. Il décida que le moment de commencer à préparer le plus jeune avait enfin sonné. Ryoma ne réagit pas vraiment quand il glissa le premier doigt en lui, mais se crispa légèrement quand le deuxième entra à son tour.

- Ah ! Fuji sen... pai. Hmm, ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de gémir Ryoma, secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

À peine quelques secondes après avoir glissé un troisième et dernier doigt, il toucha ce point sensible à l'intérieur de lui, le faisant crier et se cambrer un peu plus. Ryoma n'en revenait toujours pas que c'était sa voix qui résonnait contre les parois de la petite cabine. Il bougea un peu plus les hanches, cherchant à ressentir encore ce plaisir intense qui l'avait traversé quelques secondes plus tôt.

Les gémissements se firent alors plus forts. Entre la langue caressant son membres et les doigts en lui, Ryoma ne savait plus où donner de la tête. L'un comme l'autre savaient que le plus jeune ne pourrait plus tenir encore longtemps. Il suçota un peu plus fort le bout avant de se reculer, évitant ainsi de recevoir sa semence dans la bouche... Ryoma se libérant enfin. Fuji se délecta de la vision que Ryoma lui offrait. Le plus jeune se laissa glisser le long du mur, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le tenir.

Après de longues minutes Ryoma rouvrit enfin les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut le sourire satisfait de son amant. Le plus jeune enroula alors ses bras autour du cou de Fuji. Ce dernier se releva finalement, entraînant le plus jeune qui passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ryoma senti alors le membre encore gonflé de son amant contre lui.

- Fuji senpai... Continue, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Fuji ne se fit pas prier et approcha son membre de l'intimité du jeune homme, se glissant lentement en lui. Il fallut un moment avant qu'il n'accueille complètement et une fois fait, Fuji s'arrête alors de bouger, appréciant cette nouvelle sensation qu'il expérimentait. Ryoma enfouit alors son visage dans le cou de son amant, passant ses bras autour, quand celui-ci commença à sortir lentement, trop lentement... Fuji entra alors d'un coup sec, faisant de nouveau gémir Ryoma. Ses doigts le griffèrent légèrement, au niveau des omoplates, alors qu'il était une nouvelle fois assailli par une vague de plaisir intense quand son petit-ami retrouva cet endroit qui le faisait toujours crier... Son bassin venant encore et toujours à la rencontre de cet intrus qui le pénétrait, qui cherchait à lui faire du bien.

Ryoma sourit alors quand il se rendit compte que Fuji non plus ne pouvait plus contenir ses gémissement. Il tenta un léger mouvement qui fit soupirer un peu plus son petit-ami. Les bras de Fuji le serrèrent un peu plus alors que ses va-et-viens devenaient plus régulier, le désir reprenant ses droits sur leurs corps.

À chacune de ses intrusions Fuji touchait encore et toujours la prostate du plus jeune qu'il sentait de plus en plus tremblant entre ses bras. Le plaisir vint colorer leurs joues, alors que sa verge de Ryoma qui glissait entre leurs ventres commença peu à peu à s'éveiller de nouveau. Il gémit fortement quand son amant décida de la prendre de nouveau en main.

- Hmm, Fuji senpai... Plus vite. Ahh !

C'était encore au-delà de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer pouvoir ressentir. La sensation du corps de son amour entrant toujours plus fort en lui, son souffle erratique sur sa nuque du prodige, sa main glissant habilement sur sa verge au même rythme que ses intrusions... Les siennes qui s'agrippaient aux épaules de son amant alors qu'il ne pouvait plus étouffait ses cris, le claquement de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre... Tout ça ne faisait que leur faire perdre un peu plus pied, et il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour que Ryoma atteigne une nouvelle fois sa limite. Les contractions de son corps ravagé par l'orgasme prirent son partenaire de court, et lui-même se libéra à l'intérieur du plus petit, dans un gémissement de pur plaisir.

- Ryoma, gémit-il en se libérant dans ce corps chaud.

Tous deux étaient haletants... Ils prirent le temps de se remettre de leur jouissance, avant que Fuji ne sorte enfin de l'intimité de son petit-ami. Ils se laissèrent tomber au sol, Ryoma sentant la semence de son amant s'écouler le long de ses cuisses. Toutes traces disparurent pourtant rapidement, emporté par l'eau de la douche. Ils reprirent peu à peu leur esprit. Fuji déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son jeune amant qui ouvrit alors les yeux.

- On rentre ? demanda Fuji.

- Hmm.

Ils s'habillèrent avant de prendre la direction de la maison de Fuji où ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à paresser. En début de soirée, alors que Fuji revenait dans sa chambre pour prévenir le plus jeune que le repas n'allait pas tarder à être servi, il trouva Ryoma endormi sur son lit. Ce dernier serrait l'oreiller de son petit-ami contre lui. Fuji le recouvrit du drap avant de sortir le plus silencieusement possible de la chambre.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin Fuji fut le premier levé. Il réveilla alors le jeune homme encore endormi dans son lit.

- Ryoma... Ryoma... Debout Ryoma...

Le plus jeune ouvrit finalement les yeux. Il commença à se lever, sentant une légère douleur dans le bas de son dos. Au moment où il se mettait enfin debout, il ne put retenir un faible gémissement alors que ses jambes le lâchaient. Fuji le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il le fit s'asseoir sur le bord du lit avant de s'agenouiller en face de lui.

- Tu penses pouvoir te lever ?

- Oui, ça devrait aller, marmonna le plus jeune. J'ai juste était surpris...

- Pas besoin d'être gêné, lui dit gentiment Fuji en passant sa main sur son visage. Tu devrais peut-être rester là pour aujourd'hui.

- Pas besoin je vais bien, s'emporta Ryoma blessé dans sa fierté.

Il n'allait pas rester au lit pour si peu.

- Très bien, poursuivit Fuji, fais comme tu veux mais... Tu pourras peut-être suivre les cours mais tu ne pourras sûrement pas t'entraîner. Même si Tezuka te permet d'assister à l'entraînement sans que tu n'y participe, ça sera plus qu'évident pour les autres de deviner ce qu'il s'est passé.

Fuji avait visé juste. Ryoma imagina rapidement la scène : il n'allait pas pouvoir échapper aux sourires moqueurs et aux taquineries de ses camarades. Ces derniers allaient sûrement s'en donner à cœur joie.

- Alors, tu fais quoi ? demanda Fuji, connaissant pourtant déjà la réponse.

- Dépêches-toi de revenir, marmonna Ryoma en se glissant de nouveau sous les draps.

- Préviens au moins ton père, je préviendrais Tezuka et Ryuzaki sensei pour ton absence.

Avant de partir de chez lui Fuji s'assura de nouveau que son jeune amant allait vraiment bien. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter la maison, prévenant juste sa sœur que Ryoma ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il resterait dans sa chambre.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Fuji entra dans les vestiaires, les autres titulaires déjà là.

- Où est ochibi ? demanda Eiji surpris de voir Fuji entrer seul.

- Il sera absent aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Oishi.

- Trois fois rien... répondit Fuji avant de porter une de ses mains vers le bas de son dos, se tapotant deux fois au niveau de ses reins.

Il alla poser son sac avant d'en sortir ses affaires pour se préparer. Tezuka avait vite compris le geste de Fuji. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux autres pour le comprendre aussi... surtout quand :

- Il t'a pas loupé ! s'écria l'acrobate plier de rire.

Il montra aux autres le dos de Fuji où les marques de griffures du plus jeune apparaissaient, maintenant qu'il avait enlevé sa chemise. Fuji sourit simplement, laissant les autres continuaient de rire. Il avait hâte de voir le visage embarrassé de Ryoma quand il reviendrait le lendemain et que tous les autres lui tomberait dessus.

Le soir venu Fuji se dépêcha de partir :

- Tu m'as l'air bien pressé, remarque Momoshiro sachant parfaitement la raison.

- Évidemment... Je te rappelle que mignon petit chat attend mon retour depuis ce matin.

- Tu donneras ça à Echizen, lui dit Inui en lui donnant une bouteille remplie d'une de ces étranges mixtures.

- Compris. À demain...

Fuji parti enfin. Il avait assez fait attendre son jeune amant... De plus il voulait se faire pardonner de l'avoir ainsi malmené au point qu'il ne puisse pas se rendre en cours le lendemain.

- Mais c'était tellement bon... et pas que pour moi, pensa le jeune homme. Vivement ce week-end pour qu'on recommence.

Tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes...


End file.
